Ore Koi Otaku, My Tsuki, My Hikari
by edluver333
Summary: SasuNaru.R&R! Naruto is fed up with his life of shunning and hatred. He writes a note to Sasuke, but what does the teme do when he finds it? M to be safe... OOCness, depression... I tend to get sappy sometimes. YAOI! Fluff, smut, and everything good!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- Yaoi (boyXboy), umm... Adult themes? I guess... Right... Just head my warning: My yaoi's can get pretty weird. Also, Sakura bashing! YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it... Hence the darn fillers and lack of yaoiness.**

**A/N- There may be some OOCness and weirdness later in the story. Anyway, this may be a oneshot. It depends on how many reviews I get. I ****DO**** accept flames, but please try and be kind. I really want to be able to write good fanfics, so tell me what I'm doing wrong, and feel free to give suggestions/requests. Thanks. Enjoy! (If this ends up being a chapter fic, this will be considered the prologue) R&R! **

_**Ch. One: The Note**_

Dear Teme,

I'm done. I can't take this anymore. The stares- the endless cold glares the villagers give me. It's inhuman. Heh. Look who's talking. I'm the monster here... So, I'm leaving. I'm going somewhere no one can find me. Don't bother looking for me. (not that you or anyone else would) I'm going to end it in the best way I know possible: I'll rid myself of this world. Not that you care, or anyone else for that matter. That's why I'm leaving in the first place. I know I acted happy- the "Number one hyper-active knuckle-head ninja". But the truth is, my life is torture. Hah. That's an understatement. More like a living Hell. I won't bother explaining _everything; _I know that'd just be a waist of your time. I hate this stupid fox! Kyuubi... He did this to me. Everyone shuns me because of him. The idiots think I _am _the Kyuubi. Bastards. Well, I'm going to grant their wishes. You just watch- they'll be absolutely _ecstatic._ Well, the reason I'm telling _you _all of this is because... well, we're best friends right? But... I've wanted to be more for so long now Sasuke. Ore koi otaku. **(1) **Yep. Don't ask me how- I have no idea how the hell I fell in love with a jerk like you, but I did. Maybe it _is _because you're a moody, arrogant, bastard... or it could be the fact that you're dead sexy... Who knows? I just feel like we can relate. We were... are... both alone. And I found that I could always get a response from you... You actually _acknowledged _me. This world is so screwed up you know? Anyway, I'm rambling. The point is... well, you know. By the time you're done reading this, I'll probably already be gone... or dead. I just wanted you to know... before I was gone. I couldn't face you in person. Gomen nasai.**(2) **Tell Sakura-chan. And Kakashi-sensei too. Oh, and tell Iruka for me. And please tell him I'm sorry. Gurache.**(3)** Goodbye, Sasuke.

Sincerely, (and with love)

Your friend, Uzumaki Naruto (a.k.a.- The dobe)

**Sad right? Anyway, If you want me to add more, please leave a review saying so. I take all criticism, flames, compliments, and suggestions/requests. Gurache! **

**A/N- **1**) I love you**

**2) I'm sorry**

**3) Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning- Yaoi (boyXboy), umm... Adult themes? I guess... Right... Just heed my warning: My yaoi's can get pretty weird. Also, Sakura bashing! YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it... Hence the darn fillers and lack of yaoiness.**

**A/N- There may be some OOCness and weirdness later in the story. Anyway, this may be a oneshot. It depends on how many reviews I get. I ****DO**** accept flames, but please try and be kind. I really want to be able to write good fanfics, so tell me what I'm doing wrong, and feel free to give suggestions/requests. Thanks. Enjoy! R&R! (BTW, this will be in Sasuke's POV until I say otherwise.)**

"_Thinking"_

_**Ch.2: Searching for a friend**_

Wind blew relentlessly in all directions and cold snow scratched harshly at his pale face. It was December, obviously, and in the midst of a fierce blizzard nonetheless. But he trudged on through the lumpy piles of snow towards Kakashi's house. He couldn't exactly go to Sakura's house... What would he tell her? "Hey Sakura, Naruto decided to run away and he said to tell you. By the way, he's going to commit suicide. Oh yeah, and he said he loved me." _Yeah, I can see that going just _great. Besides, she wouldn't be much of a help. _And I don't want to be the one to have to tell Iruka. Kakashi can do that. _Hence walking to Kakashi's house in the middle of a blizzard at 2:00 in the morning.

A large gust of wind blew opposing Sasuke and he nearly lost his balance. _Darn that stupid dobe. He chooses now of all times to go pessimistic on me. He wouldn't really commit... suicide... would he...? And what's with the sudden 'I love you' stuff? How long? How long has he loved me? How long has he been outcast? How long did it take him to finally get fed up with his screwy life? Ugh! That idiot! He should've come to me. He should have told me sooner. Now... he could be... gone... _Sasuke shook his head and looked up. While dwindling in his demented outburst of thoughts, he had miraculously still managed to get to Kakashi's house. He slowly climbed up the few steps to the front door and knocked rather vigorously. Soon a man with silver hair opened the door a crack and nearly got a fist to his face.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing at my house at" He glanced at the clock in his home, "nearly 3:00 in the morning?" The silver haired jonin was out of it. His hair was unkempt and his words were groggy and slurred. He had even forgotten to put his mask back on. Although, Sasuke did not notice this, as he was panting and trying to figure out how to tell Kakashi that one of his former students had run away and was trying to commit suicide. Of course, the raven couldn't think of a nice way to say it so he only said what came to mind. And the only way he himself could comprehend it.

"Naruto's gone." Sasuke spat, still trying to gain some breath from his previous ministrations.

"What?"

"Naruto. Is. Gone."

"What the hell do you mean 'gone'?"

Sasuke ground his teeth getting frustrated with his ex-sensei. "I mean he's gone. He left. He ran away and left me a note saying he was sick of a crappy screwed-up life so he's going to kill himself. Savvy?"

Kakashi appeared unfazed except for a small widen in his eyes. Apparently, ninja couldn't comprehend much after just being awakened from sleep.

But then, there it was. Sasuke could almost _see _a light bulb go on inside Kakashi's head.

"What?! Where'd he go? When did he leave? Did you tell Sakura? Oh crap, did you tell Iruka?"

The raven chuckled inwardly. _That went well. _"Kakashi, take a chill pill. I only have an idea of where he went. I don't know when he left. Recently I guess, since I didn't get the note until tonight. No, I haven't told Sakura. And I left telling Iruka to you."

Kakashi nodded slowly, taking all this in. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Sasuke nodded and drifted into his thoughts again as his former sensei closed the door on him.

_Right. That was interesting. I didn't know Kakashi could be such and idiot. Actually I did, but, not _that _much of an idiot. Guess I won't bother telling anyone else until we get back... Hmmm, back from where? I have an idea... but it could just be a waist of time. Wherever we're going I need to decide soon. I presume Kakashi's getting dressed. Maybe his tracker dogs can follow the dobe's scent. Hell, I could probably follow that stupid ramen scent anywhere. Of course, the snow would prove that rather difficult. Either Naruto really did his homework, or the idiot really didn't think anyone would go after him... It's freezing out here. Darn that Kakashi. It's just like him to keep me waiting in a _blizzard _while he changes. Seriously, how are we supposed to find Naruto in this? _

Sasuke thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi stepped outside in rather warm looking clothes. "If you're ready then let's go. I assume there's not much time. Let's hurry." Sasuke nodded and they dashed off towards the village gates.

A few short minutes later they stopped abruptly at the Konoha gates. "Where exactly are we planning on looking for him?" Sasuke sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe your tracker dogs can find his scent." Now it was Kakashi's turn to sigh as he shook his head solemnly. "I thought of that. They wouldn't be able to find anything in this storm." Sasuke put his finger to his chin in thought.

_I don't care where he is I just hope we're not too late. That idiot shouldn't have run off. He can't just leave. That's stupid. Huh. This is probably how he felt when he came looking for me at the Valley of... There! That's it. It _has _to be. Where else would he go? _

The jonin next to him patiently stood waiting for an explanation. The raven turned to look at him briefly then nodded as if to assure himself of something. "The Valley of End. That has to be it... I'm sure." Kakashi nodded approvingly. "That makes sense I suppose." Sasuke nodded again and they took off.

Meanwhile (Naruto's POV):

Naruto gazed at the scenery before him: Two tall statue figures side by side with a waterfall running in between them. The one on the right resembled the blonde boy himself somewhat. The one on the left, Naruto cringed, resembled Sasuke to some extent. He remembered this place; he would never forget what happened here so many years ago. _Heh. Funny how history repeats itself. _

The valley had craters and marks reminding him of the feud from so long ago. Yet, it wasn't that far back. Though it felt like an eternity, it had only been three years since the unruly battle. It's amazing how things change. Sasuke had come back of his own free will he claims. No one knew if he had killed Orochimaru, or even if he had succeeded in slaying his brother Itachi. The village has heard nothing of either of them, so they are presumed dead.

_Well, I'm wasting time. I should just... get on with this and get it over with._

_**Kit, you don't have to do this. There are other ways. **_

_Yeah? Like what?_

_**We'll run away-**_

_Already did that._

_**Shut-up and let me finish. We'll run away and get stronger. Maybe find that Gaara kid. He knows what it's like, he could help. We could get stronger. And when we are at the peak of our power, we'll get revenge. We can attack that worthless village and show the bastard villagers our wrath! **_

_Wow, you _really _thought that out didn't you? _

_**Shut-up idiot. Yes. **_

_Thanks, but no thanks. By doing that, I would only be proving the villagers right. _

_**I'm doing this for you kit.**_

_Hah. Yeah right! I die, you die. It's as simple as that._

_**Think what you want. Fine. You want to throw away your life, go ahead. **_

_I will. And I was until you interjected. _

_**Ungrateful idiot. **_

_Thank you. Now shut-up. _

_**Hmph.**_

Naruto let his hands fall limp at his sides and looked into the sun (A/N- not directly, sillies!). Then he let his stare drift back to the waterfall and began wading into the shallow shore of the water. The blonde gazed into his own reflection portrayed in the shimmering water beneath him and slowly pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch.

_This is it. _He thought numbly.

Naruto pulled the sharp kunai deafly to his wrist and rested it just above his vein. He sat there, like that for a minute; just letting the cool object lay idle against his warm, soft, tan skin. Finally, after what seemed like hours of just sitting there, the blond lifted the acute article just barely, and was about to pierce his soft skin-

"NO!!" He heard simultaneous voices yell.

Naruto turned around swiftly only to see two figures rushing towards him. One was tall with spiky silver hair. The other... had gorgeous onyx eyes staring at him. This figure had shortly spiked ebony-black hair. He was thin yet masculine with a pale, creamy colored skin. The figures rushing towards him looked frantic. Especially the raven haired one. His eyes were filled with a variety of unfamiliar emotions- anger, confusion, anxiety, sadness, worry, determination- all directed at _him. _

Naruto sat there, confused for a minute, before realizing who it was. _Kakashi... Sasuke... _

When the two finally reached Naruto, Kakashi just stopped and stood a few feet away. The raven, however, stopped directly in front of him, leaving only a few inches between them. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face. They stood like that for a minute, dazed, when Sasuke did something unexpected-

The echo of a loud, hard slap could be heard for miles around. Good thing they were the only ones out there.

Naruto lingered in his position on the ground (in the water) for a moment before slowly raising his hand to touch the mark that had been left on his face. It stung badly. He couldn't really understand what had just happened. _What... the... hell...? _Sasuke then dropped to his knees next to the confused blonde, leaned in close, and pulled the boy's hand from his face. Naruto stared into those mesmerizing charcoal eyes, getting lost in them. Sasuke leaned in more closely, and then, gently, pulled the other boy into his arms, locking him in a tight embrace.

The poor blond had no reaction. His brain could not comprehend any of the current events. He could, however, feel Sasuke's breath on his right ear, and did somewhat understand what the boy whispered to him.

"You idiot. You are so _stupid. _What in hell's name would posses you to run away? What in _hell's _name would posses you to run _away _from _me? _Was it _me? _Am I that despicable or that desirable that you would _run away?" _Naruto shivered and suddenly felt a pang of guilt wash over him. The next few things he heard Sasuke say were stressed. And it _killed _him.

"_You said you loved me Naruto, so... why did you hurt me?" _

The next thing he heard utterly _destroyed _him.

The blond felt a warm wet liquid on his shirt.

Sasuke, _Sasuke Uchiha, _was _crying. _Because of _him._

And the next thing he heard made him join the raven in his soft sobs.

"_Naruto, I love you too..." _

**So, you likies? I hope so. Remember, flames, criticism, comments, suggestion, blah blah blah... ALL ACCEPTED... and anticipated. Please R&R! **

**A/N- I bet you weren't expecting Sasuke to slap him were you?**

**Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! And don't worry, there are plenty more chappies to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning- Yaoi (boyXboy), umm... Adult themes? I guess... Right... Just heed my warning: My yaoi's can get pretty weird. Also, Sakura bashing! YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it... Hence the darn fillers and lack of yaoiness.**

**A/N- There may be some OOCness and weirdness later in the story. I DO accept flames, but please try and be kind. I really want to be able to write good fanfics, so tell me what I'm doing wrong, and feel free to give suggestions/requests. Thanks. Enjoy! R&R! (BTW, this will be in Sasuke's POV until I say otherwise.) Also, positively and absolutely sorry for such a LONG wait. I was contemplating whether to continue with this story or not (and being a bit lazy...) Anyway, Gomen Nasai! **

"_Thinking"_

The blond felt a warm wet liquid on his shirt.

Sasuke, _Sasuke Uchiha, _was _crying. _Because of _him._

And the next thing he heard made him join the raven in his soft sobs.

"_Naruto, I love you too..."_

"S-Sasuke..."

The boy's gently embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity, yet still not long enough. All was silent except for the soft sobs and the harsh howling of the wind.

Their tears slowly dissipated, but their embrace did not. At least, not until Kakashi spoke.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but if we stay out here much longer, we'll all get a cold."

Finally, they loosened grip and casually pulled apart. Each boy had a solemn look, yet their eyes held a small gleam of hope and trust. "Dobe... he's right." Sasuke spoke after regaining composure from his break down.

A small, genuine smile graced Naruto's face, and Sasuke couldn't help but let a little grin of his own from showing. The raven stood swiftly and held out his hand to Naruto, whom gratefully accepted the offer. Quickly, they joined Kakashi and the three took off towards the village of Konoha.

--Konoha--

"Did you tell anyone yet?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No. No one but us knows about it. We could just leave it be. What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi answered sincerely. The blonde sighed. "I don't think I want anyone to know... if that's okay."

"Fine, but on one condition." The raven agreed.

The kitsune tilted his head in curiosity, motioning that he was listening intently.

"Never, _ever, _do that again. Promise?"

Naruto nodded once and grinned widely. "Promise."

_Thanks, Sasuke._

The three stopped at the front gates of Konoha. "I'll leave you two from here. Goodnight. Ja." And in a poof of smoke, their ex-sensei was gone. Sasuke began to walk off towards the Uchiha manor when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Um... Sasuke... I was wondering i-if... uh..." "Naruto, do you want to stay the night at my house?" The Uchiha finished for the stuttering boy. Naruto blushed profusely and nodded once.

Not letting go of Naruto's hand, they headed toward the Uchiha manor in a comfortable quiet.

--Uchiha Manor--

Naruto waited patiently as Sasuke fumbled with the key to his rather huge mansion. Finally, the door unlocked and once they walked in, they were welcomed with comforting warmth. "Wow, this place is huge." The blonde said enthusiastically, hearing an echo. "I can't believe that we've known each other this long and this is the first time you've seen the inside of my house."

Sasuke once again grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to large room that smelt of citrus incense. "You can sleep in here. It's one of the bigger guestrooms and there's a bathroom connected. My room is just across the hall if you need me. I'm sure you want a bath so I'll leave you alone."

With that, the Uchiha left to his own room. Naruto stared in amazement at the size of the room but decided to take a bath as Sasuke had suggested. Once in the bathroom, though, he had to stare in amazement again. "_This_ is the bathroom?!"

After finishing his gaping, he turned the knobs to the old styled bath and entered once the temperature was to his liking.

--With Sasuke--

_Sigh. The dobe is fine. We made it in time... Idiot... Oh well, he's my idiot. _Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself. _He doesn't want anyone to know... Hm... As long as he never does that again, I don't care. _Sasuke sighed again as he began to imagine Naruto in the bathtub... _With his hair wet and clinging to his face... Tan abs... I bet he has a long, big... _The raven halted his erotic thoughts as he felt a problem arising down south.

_Why does the dobe have to be so hot...?_

He grabbed his member and began stroking gently at first, his pace becoming more rough and breathing more erratic.

_Naruto... I wish you were doing this..._

"Mmmn" 

He had to lean against the shower wall for support as his pumping became almost animalistic, his member painfully hard.

"Mmmmnnm... Naruto..."

--With Naruto--

The blonde kitsune waded out of the bathtub, water currently draining. He looked around for a towel, but found none. _Sigh. _"Sasuke-teme..."

Hoping Sasuke was sleeping, he headed into said boy's room and found no one in the bed.

_Must be in the shower..._

Naruto knocked gently on the door, but heard no response, so he let himself in, assuming Sasuke was occupying some other room of his enormous house.

He spotted a towel, but froze when he heard his name... being moaned...

"Mmmn Naruto..."

Afraid of what he might witness next, Naruto hesitantly turned facing the shower to see the highly erotic sight of a dripping wet Sasuke pumping himself while moaning Naruto's name.

The blonde immediately turned the other way and blushed madly, only to turn deep scarlet when he heard, "NARUTO! Ahh!"

Didn't take a genius to know Sasuke had just released. This made things all the more tempting for the blonde kitsune.

**A/N- Well, that's chappy 3. Hope you enjoyed it! And again, sorry for the long wait. I know this one was kinda short, but there's (obviously) gonna be a lemon in the next one. So, who do you want to be seme?? Review and tell me. Ja ne! -**


End file.
